


Navigate Me

by Writer_Markilyn



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, And lots of other kinks that Richie is into, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak in a crop top, Eddie Kaspbrak in a skirt, Eddie wants that dick fam!, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, M/M, Oral Sex, Power Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is Whipped, Riding, Soft Richie Tozier, Sub Top Richie Tozier, Top Richie Tozier, a touch of miscommunication, bc as much as I hate it, briefly insecure Eddie, he just wants to worship Eddie, miscommunication is a bit of a factor for this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 18:30:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21286226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Markilyn/pseuds/Writer_Markilyn
Summary: Eddie was feeling lonely, he felt as if Richie was getting bored with him.  He had made some impulsive purchases that he definitely would have had some buyer’s remorse over, but it was the hot demand for Richie’s attention that had possessed him to go forth with it.He wanted his boyfriend and he wanted him now.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 11
Kudos: 426





	Navigate Me

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd write something like this, but here we are.
> 
> Forgive me higher entity that watches over the world (aliens), but I hope you enjoy the sin.
> 
> ....also this title is totally from an old band that I used to listen to lmao

Eddie chewed at his bottom lip as he stood at the foot of his college campus bed, staring down the articles of clothes on top of the sheets and blanket that were tucked in neatly under the corners; orderly, just how he liked things, but his thoughts were anything but that.

The clothes couldn’t hurt him, they simply laid there, being silently judged and pondered over if it was worth being put on display, or shoved in the furthest corner of his and Richie’s shared closet space. 

He only bought them on a whim, because he felt like he needed to spice things up a bit, his fears were that Richie was getting…bored, and it stung to think about it, to the point that Eddie would feel the annoying, burning prickle behind his eyes when Richie would leave him alone more often.

Said boyfriend was currently out, leaving Eddie alone in their dorm room. Richie was at some frat party with Beverly, judging by the snap chat videos listed on Beverly’s story. He hadn’t told Eddie where he was going, other than that he was going out with Beverly, but Eddie should have just assumed that nights out with Beverly usually meant bar hopping or going to campus parties.

Eddie sighed, moving to sit in the desk chair; it was getting late and Eddie would rather be curled up in bed watching Netflix on his laptop, even though he’d be alone until Richie came back. He dejectedly picked up the article of clothes, the softness of the burgundy crop-top sweater sent pleasant shivers up his arms; it really made him sad that he wasn’t brave enough to dress up for just himself, let alone for Richie, who literally gave less than a fuck what Eddie wore, so long as he was happy and comfortable, Richie was happy.

He knelt down in front of the three-drawer dresser that was extra storage under the closet space, and pulled open the bottom drawer. He folded up the sweater neatly and placed it on top of the black skater skirt, he blushed as he tucked the cotton white thigh-high socks and the lacey panties that were the same shade of the sweater under the skirt, so the lingerie was at the very bottom of the clothes pile.

Eddie smoothed his hands over the sweater one last time before softly shutting the drawer. He stood back up and changed into his pajamas, because it was nearing 11, and what did he do on Friday nights? Binge _Queer Eye_ until he passed out to Antoni’s voice teaching helpless men learn how to properly cook, oh, the dream to be taught how to cook by Antoni; Eddie cuddled up to his pillow.

He hadn’t even realized that he had fallen asleep until he startled awake due to feeling fingers card through his hair and he blinked blearily, mumbling in confusion and felt a chill roll up his spine when it was just a dark figure looming over him, but his laptop was still on and he saw it was Richie.

“Sorry, baby, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Richie apologized softly. “Go back to sleep, I’ve gotta go shower real fast,” he murmured before kissing Eddie’s forehead and chuckled softly when Eddie made more confused noises.

He snatched up his shower bag that was hung on the dryer rack he and Eddie bought for their towels to dry on, he grabbed the towel he used this morning and kicked off his checkered Vans and socks before somewhat jamming the shower flipflops on and left the dorm room, and made sure the door didn’t slam shut.

Eddie heard everything that went down, he was mostly awake, because he was suddenly lit up with nerves; heart hammering in his chest, because this was the perfect time. Richie was a creature of the night, he glanced at the alarm clock on the bedside table and saw that it was just a little after midnight.

He checked his phone when he saw the notification light flickering every few seconds, he had a couple texts from Richie, saying that he was leaving the party with Beverly, he checked the timestamp on the next one that said he dropped her off back at her dorm and that he was on his way, which all of these were almost an hour old.

Eddie looked at the dorm door, he knew that Richie wouldn’t be back for at least another twenty minutes and Eddie sat up, the blanket pooling down to his waist and he hastily shut his laptop and leaned over the bed to fumble with the light plug and practically scraped another groove into the cheap paint as he tried to put it in the wall socket. The room lit up with a soft, warm hue from the fairy-lights that were tacked along the four walls of their dorm room and Eddie’s eyes zeroed in on the drawers. His nerves were jittery as he climbed out of bed, he was _tired_, but it was the exhaustion where he was feeling a bit slap happy and feeling brave; he could get what he wanted and the worst that could happen was that Richie would make some stupid joke, undress him, and take him to bed.

But Eddie didn’t want there to be a joke, or a gentle dismissal, and for it to be carefully glossed over in the morning. He swallowed thickly, his hand reached for the bottom dresser drawer, fingers stinging like he touched something hot; he was hesitating again. “_No_,” he whispered angrily to himself.

He practically ripped the drawer out and didn’t even hesitate to pull out the clothes he wanted to wear earlier. Eddie hastily yanked off the oversized shirt that belonged to Richie, he pushed down his night pants and boxers down in one go, kicking them oft the corner, even if his brain was snapping at him to neatly put the clothes on the desk chair. He slid on the lacey underwear first, skin prickling at the nervous, yet thrilling sensation of wearing something so foreign, but it felt so nice against his skin and it didn’t leave much for the imagination.

Next, he slipped on the burgundy crop-top sweater, it just barely rested an inch above his bellybutton, he was then hiking up the skater skirt that gave a bit of an illusion that he had hips as it flared out a little just under the band, and finally, Eddie had to sit on the edge of the bed to carefully pull on the thigh-high socks that came up a little higher than he expected, but nonetheless, rested a little higher than the middle of his thigh.

The skirt bridged the gap of exposed skin of his thighs were the socks didn’t cover, but that was fine, Eddie wasn’t going to be standing and waiting. He checked himself over in the full-length mirror that was inside the closet door and ruffled out his hair a bit; he had toyed with the idea of wearing a bit of eyeliner, but it was late and Eddie didn’t want to stain the pillowcases.

He hurried back to the bed, tucking the laptop between the side of the bed and the bedside table before smoothing out the blankets to make it look neater, he fluffed the pillows and that’s when he heard the door lock being messed with.

With his heart hammering up into his throat, Eddie flopped back as gracefully as he could and relaxed against the pillows and bent his legs, before pushing the skirt down between his legs; he wanted the more delicate piece of clothing to be a surprise. 

“Eds, why are the lights—” the words choked up in Richie’s throat as he froze in the doorway, the shower bag in his hand that was hanging by his side dropped to the carpeted floor with a muffled thud.

“Close the door, dummy,” Eddie hissed softly, sitting up a bit to push his hands down at the hem of the skirt; his face felt warm and watched Richie jerkily step inside their dorm room, the door shutting firmly behind him. He felt a little dizzy because Richie wasn’t saying anything, just staring at him with dark eyes, his glasses weren’t there to hide some of the intensity, his lips were slightly parted in shock, and Eddie was feeling more ashamed than ever.

Richie quickly snapped out of it when he saw that Eddie was becoming distraught and Richie practically clambered onto the bed after kicking off the shower flipflops hastily that one hit the door behind him. He crowded himself between Eddie’s legs, staring down at him, “Holy fucking shit, Eds,” Richie gasped softly, eyes wandering from top to bottom. He had turned his head to look down the length of Eddie’s legs before whipping his attention back to Eddie, “What’s this for? What did I do to get this gift?” Richie’s tone was coming out shaky with want.

Eddie lightly shrugged one shoulder, feeling the soft collar of the crop-top slid a little over his shoulder and watched the one Richie’s eyes practically became darker as he focused on his exposed shoulder. He felt a victorious thrill tear through him as Richie licked his lips and looked at Eddie, “Just felt like dressing up a bit,” he murmured.

“_Fuck_,” Richie hissed lowly. The want was all over his face, Richie was too riled up to even be ashamed, “Sweetheart, _please_ let me capture this moment,” he practically begged. He saw the hesitancy on Eddie’s face, “You think I’d let those pictures get out? Let other people fucking look at you when you’re dressed like this?” he demanded. 

“Would you?” Eddie asked him innocently, but the coy smirk was making its way across his lips. He let out a pleased, yet sharp giggle when Richie had practically growled and gripped him under the knees and yanked him forward, Eddie slid down the pillows he was leaning against and was flat on his back with Richie firmly between his legs, and he could feel how badly Richie wanted this.

“I’d punch any motherfucker in the face if they ever tried,” Richie swore. He squeezed at Eddie’s thighs, listening to Eddie’s soft gasp, “Please, baby? Will you let me save this moment?”

Eddie hummed thoughtfully, “Maybe,” he drawled, looking away and pretended to think on it, before tapping at his bottom lip in thought. “If only there was a way for me to get some paym—_mmm_,” his last word was cut off by Richie leaning over him, kissing him firmly. He felt Richie’s warm hands sliding slowly up from where they gripped under his knees, fingers toying under the elastic top of the socks, playfully snapping the elastic back onto his thigh, which had Eddie gasping at the tiny sting, but it was enough for Richie to slip his tongue into his mouth.

Richie hummed pleasantly as Eddie went willingly with the messier kiss. He gently smoothed over the section of thigh that had gotten the light abuse with his thumb, before trailing his ever-curious hands up higher, wondering if Eddie forewent boxers because he was getting pretty high up and was only feeling smooth skin until the tips of his fingers touched something frilly and silky soft.

Eddie felt Richie’s moan all the way down his chest, he whined breathlessly when Richie had rutted up against him, Richie’s boxers did not hide the fact that he was aroused. He felt those dexterous fingers squeeze at his thighs tightly before one hand pushed up and slid right under the waist band of the panties and slid his hand back until Richie was squeezing the left side of his ass and Eddie practically writhed under him.

“_Baby_,” Richie sounded wrecked as he pulled his head back to look down at Eddie and _looked_ at Eddie, like he was the greatest gift ever. “I can’t make a mess of you just yet, I want—”

“Okay,” Eddie interrupted him, resting on his elbows. “Just hurry, Rich…I want you so bad, don’t make me say it twice, asshole,” he grumbled, flopping back and saw the overly satisfied smile spread across Richie’s face.

The only time Richie wasn’t making crude jokes or actually keeping his mouth shut in general was when he was taking photos. He reluctantly pulled himself away from his boyfriend, internally swearing because the fucking desk was too far away and grabbed the polaroid camera that Eddie had gifted to him a few months ago for his birthday and Richie took plenty of pictures that night with his friends.

He hastily got back onto the bed, gingerly setting the camera down to lean over Eddie to get him posed, “Relax,” Richie murmured, he gently pushed Eddie’s arms up, he caught the slow drag of the crop-top hefting up higher, completely exposing his belly, where the end of the top settled at the bottom of his ribs. Richie could feel Eddie’s desired trembling up his arms and Richie kissed his forehead, as he pinned Eddie’s wrists down. He worked his way down Eddie’s body, lowering his head back down to gently mouth warm kisses at Eddie’s exposed belly, feeling his stomach flex under his lips and Richie exhaled slowly, feeling Eddie shiver. Richie slowly looked back up, eyes practically bleary with want, “You’re so fucking good to me, Eddie,” Richie murmured. He rose back to knees to grab Eddie’s knees, gently pushing them together, tucking Eddie’s left knee a little lower under his right, which had the skirt getting trapped between his thighs, he then carefully grabbed Eddie’s ankles, extending them until they were separated; he could see Eddie’s body trembling, cheeks pinkish from arousal, “Perfect,” Richie hummed and grabbed his camera, where he then stood up to properly hover over his boyfriend.

Eddie kept his face relaxed as possible as he looked up at Richie, holding still as Richie took his picture, watching Richie grab it and wave it gently before putting off to the side. His mouth ran dry as Richie gently nudged his knees apart with his foot and Eddie moved both of his hands, he had his hands grip the hem of the skater skirt and pulled it up until a peek of the lacy panties were visible and he heard Richie’s breath catch.

“Perfect, sweetheart, just like that,” Richie directed soothingly. He could feel his hands shaking and he took a calming breath to get a clear shot and took the second picture, carefully pulling it from the mouth of the camera and waved that one too before leaning over to set it down next the other one that was mostly developed. He dropped back to his knees, “Okay, baby, last one, but I want you on your knees this time,” Richie stated.

“You have a real camera kink,” Eddie teased him, but easily did was he was told. He figured Richie would want similar poses, so he lifted his arms again, crossing his wrists and rested them on his head, spreading his knees a bit further and easily held the neutral express on his face and waited. For the last one, he hiked the skirt up higher, completely exposing the lacey underwear and it was embarrassing because he was hard and his dick was tucked under the waistband of the lace. He saw that Richie had paused for a long moment and then he captured that as well, before getting all the pictures and setting them on the desk, along with the camera, and Eddie had all about five seconds before Richie was all over him, pushing him onto his back, between his legs, and licking into his mouth, as he rolled his hips gratingly slow against Eddie’s.

“So fucking sexy, Eddie,” Richie breathed when he pulled back for air. “I want to put my mouth on you,” he stated. “Will you let me?” he asked sweetly, because he was polite when wanting a treat and mostly because Eddie called the shots.

Eddie was going to get whiplash from all this, his lips were puffy, and he was slightly dazed as he nodded. He saw Richie peering curiously at him, “What?” he asked.

“Are you okay, baby? Do you want this or this too far?” Richie asked him carefully and he saw that Eddie looked scandalized, “Don’t give me that look, you look like you’re about to have freak out attack.”

“Because I _am_ nervous!” Eddie snapped, his face was warm and he his face as he slumped backwards. He heard Richie cooing at him and he brought up a knee to nudge him in the ribs, “Shut up,” it was muffled behind the sweaterpaws.

“Cute, cute, cute,” Richie teased, leaning over to push Eddie’s hands from his face to kiss him. He rested between Eddie’s arched legs, “Why did you get all dressed up for me? I don’t think that I’ve done anything groundbreaking. Did I accidentally clean or something?”

Eddie lightly shoved at Richie’s shoulder, “No,” he mumbled, feeling a little sheepish, “I…I thought you were getting bored of me,” his voice got softer and softer, the lump in his throat came back and he tried to choke it down, especially the burning of tears.

Richie looked stupefied, “_What?!_” he shrilled. He pushed himself up to sit up. “Why would you ever think that?” he asked. He looked a little upset, “Did I do something?” he asked quietly.

“Richie, we’ve been together since we were 15 and then got the fuck out of Derry together,” Eddie reminded him. “We’re in college, college is where all the wild shit starts, everyone experiments and whatever…”

“I experimented with your mom, but concluded I prefer you,” Richie mused and saw the glare he got and Richie gave him a more sincere smile before climbing back over him to kiss Eddie. “I love you, I thought you knew that? I’m not bored of you, I don’t think I ever could be, you’re the only person who can handle me on all my bullshit and banter without getting offended.”

“Then why were you ignoring me?” Eddie asked him, frowning. “You go out with Beverly to parties, or you just go places and hang out and I’m here.”

“I thought you were studying for your mid-spring exams?” Richie asked him. He glanced over to the calendar that was tacked on the wall by the desk that Eddie used to study and do his homework at. “I didn’t want to bother you, I know you’ve been super stressed, baby. I learned very quickly our freshmen year to just stay out of your way.”

“But it’s Friday, I promised you that for exam week that I’d leave Fridays after class all for you, all day for Saturdays, I’d be with you all Sunday morning and early afternoon,” Eddie reminded him. He saw that Richie looked a little guilty, “Listen, you math-wiz…or stupid genius in general, who only has to look at the material only fucking once, I know that I actually have to review and study, but you don’t have to flee the area the whole week.”

“I just thought you liked the solitude, I’m sorry!” Richie whined. “I just remember that I was super annoying before when you were studying, and I wanted to give you space. I wasn’t ignoring you and I’m super sorry, Eds, really!”

Eddie felt a little silly and it was weird with how apologetic Richie was being; he must have actually felt really bad, “I’m honestly trying to accept your apology, but all I can really focus on is your dick,” he blurted and Richie burst into a fit of laughter. “You did this!”

“No, _you_ did this and it’s all I can really think about, but I am sorry that I’ve been neglectful, and I _really_ want to fix that,” Richie’s voice got lower, his hands squeezed at Eddie’s hips. “Will you let me?” he looked up at Eddie through his lashes that he knew would work on his boyfriend every time.

“Yes,” Eddie breathed, relaxing as Richie crawled over him again, he smiled briefly as Richie cupped his cheek as he leaned in to kiss Eddie slowly. He thought he was going to crawl out of his skin from how hot he was and how bad he wanted Richie’s hands on him jerking him off, fingering him, whatever it was, Eddie wanted it and _now._ “Touch me,” he said softly. “Put your mouth on me, whatever, just do it, Richie,” he was getting impatient and sounded frustrated.

Richie didn’t have to be told twice, he kissed Eddie’s cheek and worked his way down. He’s always eager to go down on Eddie, no matter the occasion, so he was happy to flip the skirt up and he almost came to see Eddie all worked up, precum staining the burgundy darker in some areas, “_Fuck_,” he said weakly, having to tuck his face against Eddie’s thigh and eyed the lingerie. Richie swallowed heavily before moving and gingerly gripped the lacey panties and eased them down to Eddie’s knees, where they overlapped the socks, “What the fuck did I do to deserve you?”

Eddie was trembling, “Hurry, Richie, _fuck!_” he shrilled when Richie had pushed his legs up and slid between them before finally taking him into his mouth; Eddie let out a loud, gasping sob of relief that he bucked up into Richie’s mouth, who immediately pinned Eddie’s hips down, fingers scrunching the fabric of the skirt. Eddie couldn’t move his legs any further apart as the panties restricted his movement and he didn’t want to stretch them out, and felt a little bad as he dug his heels into Richie’s lower back, or at least that’s what it felt like as he could sort of feel the vertebrae. Eddie was squirming, “Fuck me, Rich, please, _please_! I don’t—” his breath hitched as the hot arousal in his lower belly almost ached, “_Richie_!” he warned loudly as Richie took him deeper, he threaded his fingers in Richie’s dark, curly hair.

Richie pulled off him before Eddie could come, “I want you to feel good, sweetheart,” he said, licking his lips. “I’ll fuck you, if that’s what you want,” his eyes were still trained on Eddie’s cock; he wanted to have Eddie come, but the last thing he wanted was to overstimulate him.

“Jesus, Richie, is there an echo in here?” Eddie snapped. “Yes, I want you to fucking fuck me already!” he practically shouted. He seethed silently as Richie quietly snickered at him, “Get up here, _now_,” he growled.

“So bossy, Spaghetti,” Richie mused, but he was all for it, judging by the way his dick practically jumped to attention at Eddie’s authoritative tone. He slid out between Eddie’s legs, grabbing the panties and slid them completely off Eddie’s legs and dropped to the floor. He dug through the bedside table and yanked out the mostly empty bottle of lube and a condom packet, “We’re gonna have to make a trip to the store shortly,” he wiggled his eyebrows, but quickly got a move on by the annoyed look Eddie was giving him.

Eddie exhaled shakily when Richie finally worked a finger into him, he yanked Richie down to kiss him, moaning into his mouth as Richie worked another finger into him moments later. The kiss was getting sloppier and slicker and Eddie didn’t care, he was rocking his hips up, which was giving his dick the friction he wanted and Eddie felt hot tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes. He felt like he was stretched just enough that he could handle Richie’s thick cock and he griped Richie’s shoulders, “Sit up against the wall,” he ordered.

Richie was still dazed with want that he was a bit slow to do what Eddie asked of him. He felt Eddie grip his boxers and Richie moved to help him and watched his boyfriend yank them off and throw them on the ground, “You’re not even going to—” his snarky question was cut off by Eddie kissing him sharply, using a bit of teeth that Richie knew his bottom lip was going to be sore for a day or two. He swept a hand around on the bed, feeling for the condom packet, as he cupped Eddie’s face with one hand and kissed him.

Eddie slid properly onto Richie’s lap, feeling his boyfriend’s cock slide against his and Eddie shivered violently, “Fuck,” he panted, pushing Richie harder against the wall, hearing his head thump against the wall, “Sorry,” he whispered, peppering kisses along Richie’s neck as he reached down and stroked Richie’s cock slowly, hearing his boyfriend moan loudly.

“W-wait, baby,” Richie groaned, “I have to put to put the condom on,” he continued, turning his head.

“No, no, I want you now,” Eddie whined, he felt Richie shake due to those words and that’s all the encouragement he needed before he had a steadier grip of Richie’s cock and eased himself onto it.

Richie had his hands on Eddie’s hips, the soft material of the crop-top covered his hands as he clung to his boyfriend, not pushing him down, but holding, “I’m literally not going to last, baby, because _fuck_ the sight of you dressed like this, about to ride me? I’m going to be jerking it to this memory for years,” he groaned.

“Why just think about it when we can keep doing this?” Eddie asked him, pressing a soft kiss to Richie’s bruising lips. He didn’t wait for an answer, he moved his hips and looped his arms around Richie’s neck, clutching Richie to his chest as he gently bounced, his boyfriend tilted his head up and Eddie could feel Richie’s hot breaths against his neck and Eddie rocked down harder and he moaned as Richie’s nails dug into his hips, “Rich, Richie, oh, _oh_,” he sighed pleasantly.

“You’re so good to me, Eddie, so _fucking_ good to me,” Richie’s voice was wrecked. He felt Eddie’s fingers curl tightly in his hair, his scalp burned, but he moaned into the collar of Eddie’s sweater, his hold on Eddi’s hips became bruising as he came deep into his boyfriend, Eddie following quickly after.

Richie went lax in Eddie’s hold, waiting until his boyfriend came back down from his post-sex high and felt his fingers slowly uncurl from his hair; his face was a bit sweaty from being trapped against Eddie’s chest and being cradled by his arms, but Richie didn’t mind. He slid down, still in his boyfriend, and they both grimaced at the sting of be jostled, “You feel so amazing, Eds,” he murmured drowsily.

Eddie slowly eased himself off, grimacing a bit as cum slid down his thigh and soaked into the thigh-high sock, “I feel _disgusting_,” he corrected. He glowered at the mess of his clothes and Richie’s shirt, which he just realized, was cut-off Metallica shirt. “I can’t believe I let you fuck me, with you wearing that douche bag shirt.”

“What? Metallica is a great band and it’s not my fault you wanted to get dicked-down desperately,” Richie huffed and saw Eddie roll his eyes. 

“No, the “do you even lift, bro” style,” Eddie corrected with a scoff. “You don’t even lift; college has changed you into a dude-bro.”

“College turned you into a cross-dressing twink,” Richie countered. “Shut up, you totally are,” he said defiantly when Eddie looked ready to argue. He grimaced when Eddie pinched the skin by his navel, “Stop trying to fight me,” he groaned. “C’mon, it’s super late-slash-early, I doubt anyone will be in the showers tonight,” Richie stated, changing the subject as he lightly slapped Eddie’s thighs.

Eddie climbed off the bed and scowled as he hauled the sweater off, his skin growing chilled from the temperature difference and felt Richie pushing up against his back, deft fingers gripping into the waistband of his skirt and shucking it down, fingers catching his socks too, and slid them all down in one go. Eddie kicked everything off and leaned back against Richie, “Should I be concerned how good you are at undressing girly clothes?”

“It’s all the same when I’d take off those cute booty shorts or your skinny jeans, babe,” Richie replied. “Just one shows more skin and cups that cute ass and the other hugs those cute thighs and ass,” he mused. “And either way, I want them on the floor.”

“Jesus, Rich, you _are_ a fuck-boy,” Eddie groaned and shivered as those lush lips pressed against the curve of his neck. “C’mon, shower time, I don’t want to stand here naked all night.”

“_Fine_, but your Friday nights suck,” Richie sighed in defeat. “I’d happily stand here naked with you.”

“Mmhm,” Eddie hummed. He grabbed the sock he kicked off earlier to wipe off the rest of the cum from his thigh before bending to grab the sweatpants he had kicked off, he yelped as Richie slapped his ass, “Richie, fucking put some pants on!”

Richie mockingly saluted him, “Sir, yes sir. You sure know how to navigate me with those magical words.”

Eddie pulled his night pants up and turned to look at Richie, who was pulling his boxers back on, “Oh, I’ll make you use those words properly if you continue to misbehave,” he warned and watched Richie’s eyes get dark again. “Show me how good you can be in the showers.”

“Sir, yes sir,” those words were much more wistful as Richie hurried after Eddie, who had grabbed his shower bag and left their dorm room. 

Richie couldn’t wait for what Eddie had in store.


End file.
